Is it worth it?
by fmagirl1259
Summary: OK....the title really sucks....actually it all sucks, but it's about kyo and yeah trauma and and a bit of angst i guess....lol sorry please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**hello! nn well i'm not sure how this story is gonna do so i'm not sure quite yet i'll keep it going...maybe if some ppl really like it and r really nice and leave reviews i will tho! ok well just read if u hate it...i'm sorry**

* * *

I sighed. It had been one of those days. Today was the anniversery of my mom's death. I brush it off and tell everyone it doesn't bother me...I guess it does though.It just reminds me of some memories I'd just rather forget.

_'It's not my fault! It's not my fault!'_

I'm so tired. It's raining today...it's almost like the sky is crying for me...cause i don't seem to be able to cry anymore. Wow, i really didn't get enough sleep last night did I?

I kinda wish I had asked Tohru to come with me now...heh, her and her dumb smile. Not sure why I'd want her with me. ...But then again, her smile is so contagious, she's always so happy i don't know wether i should yell at her...or just...smile myself. She'd find something to be happy about now, I'm sure of it.

Today is one of the few days I'm actually allowed into the Soma estate, only becasue mom's buried here. I don't stay long though, just long enoug to visit mom...try to tell her how sorry I am. I used to hate her because of how she treated me...and for dying...but now? I don't know it's like, I feel sorry for her, it must have been hard. But I can't help but wish she had been able to really accept me and love me, like Tohru's done for all the Soma's.

I'm waiting for Hatori right now...he promised he'd drive me home cause it's raining and all, he knows how i get. His office is so boring...the only thing that really seems to stand out is his one picture...the one of the girl he loved...Kana or something? I didn't really hear the whole story so yeah, I don't really know. Oddly enough he had a knife on his desk. Kind of makes me wonder about him. I've been toying with it for awhile now. It really is so tempting...I mean it almost looks friendly likes it's offering you freedom or something.

I lower the knife down to my wrist and stop. I really am beginning to wonder if it's really worth it...if life is really worth all the pain and crap that it throws in your face. I draw the blade across slowly, still contemplating wether or not I want to end my life or just relieve stress. I guess I didn't realize how stressed I am, or depressed. Not that it's the first time I've ever thought about ending it all...just...it's been awhile.

Suddenly someone behind me yells making me jump and draw the knife much deeper and further than I meant. I realize Hatori is now right next to me yelling at me while trying to control the bleeding in my wrist. I hissed in pain as Hatori's yelling slowly dimmed out. I felt myself break out into a cold sweat, and my vision was starting to go dark, I try to keep control but I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna last too long. Slowly everything goes black and everthing is silent, and suddenly...i feel really cold.

* * *

**no, he's not dead...of course not i couln't have my precious Kyo killed off right away could I? Though actually i'm not sure if i'm gonna continue this story or not so maybe this could be the end i dunno...any way if u did like it please review and i'll try to write more so poor kyo isn't left to die lol...sorry, (sweatdrop) i sound so cruel...i really do love kyo**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok...(sigh) the 2nd chap. is done...finally...sorry it's so crappy and i'm sure there's alot of grammatical errors...gomen!**

**IMPORTANT:Hey! if you guys have any ideas, comments, or advice, or anything i would absolutely adore it if you'd tell me...i have an idea where this story is going...but i'm still not sure if i really wanna follow thru with that so yeah...if you wanna see something happen please tell me! and i'm not too proud for polite critisism...but please no flames...i'm really really new at this kk?**

**O...and i don't own fruits basket...or kyo sadly enough **

**and thank you for the reviews on the first chapter...they made me very happy (hugs every one who left a review and hands them a cookie)**

Voices...loud, annoying voices. That's the very first thing I noticed as I slowly startd to regain consciousness. I tried to open my eyes but regreted it immediately, "... damn lights...why do they have to be so bright?" I accidentally moaned. I guess the voices heard me because they stopped, ...I'm pretty sure they knew I was awake then and all I could think was ...crap.

"Kyo? ...Kyo, are you awake? Are you ok? Can I get you anything, do you need water,...or, or maybe something to eat, you're probably hungry right? I can go make you something if you like, and I promiseI won't put any leeks in it, does that sound good?"

I couldn't help but smile just a little bit, that's Tohru for you.

"Nah...I'm fine, don't get so worked up, sheesh." was my rather groggy reply. I was still so damn tired. I started to look around the room to see who else was there...and just where exactly 'there' was.

I noticed then that I was in my own room...that was a relief, but I can't say the same for the people (other than Tohru) that were there.

A very somber Hatori, a perturbed Shigure, and an extremely pissed Yuki also stood in my room along with the ever-worried Tohru. Yeah...it was gonna get really ugly, really fast.

Hatori cleared his throat. "Tohru, would you be so good as to go get Kyo some tea? It would be good for him right now, and I need to have a word with him for just a moment." ...yeah like I said...this was not gonna be fun.

"Huh? Oh yes of course! Is there anything else that you need, or want...or just that sounds good to you Kyo that I can get while I'm down stairs?"

_'Can you make these stupid people leave and let me suffer in peace?'_

"No, I told you I'm fine. Just hurry up with that tea already would'ya?"

"Ok, I'll be right back with your tea Kyo!" she yelled while running out of the room.

"Look, it's not my faul---" I started but was interrupted by a slap in the face. "What the hell were you thinking you stupid cat? Have you any idea just how worried Miss Honda's been over you?" Yuki yelled withdrawing his hand.

"It's not my fault!" I defended.

"Kyo, I saw you with the knife...how could it possibly NOT be your fault? Hatori said, quite obviously annoyed with me.

"Well maybe if YOU hadn't yelled I wouldn't have cut myself so badly!" I yelled at him.

"You shouldn't be cutting yourself at all!" Hatori then yelled back. "Do you know what could have happened if I hadn't been there, you're lucky I came when I did!"

_'Note to self...if you ever have suicidal thoughts or plans...make sure you it isn't in a doctor's office'_ I thought to myself as Hatori started his lecture...his long, stupid lecture. '_Damn, what the hell did they give me for pain? I feel so...outa it. I shouldn't be this tired...it's not even raining anymore.'_

"I already called Kazuma and informed him of your situation, so I'd expect a visit from him soon if I were you." Hatori went on.

My eyes snapped wide open at this. "WHA--you...you called master?" I squeaked.

"Yes, I thought he should know about this and--"

"LIKE HELL HE SHOULD!" I screamed.

"Kyo," Shigure started, "Kazuma cares about you and what happens to you...he'd wanna know if his son was suicidal."

"I'm not his son, it's not his concern, and I'm Not suicidal...it was an accident..." I mumbled.

"Yes, well as true as that may be you're going to have to be watched carefully the next couple of weeks to be on the safe side...do you understand Kyo?" Shigure asked.

"Tea is done!" Tohru sang happily as she entered the room. She handed me my cup as I glared at the others who were slowly leaving my room.

**Once again...sorry bout it being so crappy and all...if u did like or have advice...please please please review! arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_hello!_ i updated again!...heh hehe...sorry this chapter is my least favorite...and they were all crap to begin with so this one is ultra crap...any way very sorry...anoo...i changed the 2nd chapter just a tad, it was in 1st person present tense...it is now in past tense...thank God! i am never doing that ever again!**

**advice and direction would still be awesome if u want to review or write me a message...it would be most appreciated...and even tho i kno it's not very good...please no flames cause yeah, i'm still really new, and even if i wasn't ...it'd still make me sad...thank u!**

* * *

_'...Kyo, what have you done?'_

It was a long walk to Shigure's house from the dojo…long enough to wonder if I had done the right thing with Kyo…to wonder if making him stay with Shigure was truly the best idea. How could it…. when this was the outcome?

He seemed so happy though. I really thought being there, being with the people he knew and really cared about was best, but…I guess it wasn't enough.

"Why didn't you let any of us know?" I quietly whispered to myself. I had received the call from Hatori yesterday, and I almost couldn't believe it, and yet, I knew it was true.

I loved Kyo like a son, and I had thought Kyo had finally accepted me as his father. But, I realized…he still didn't, and he probably never would.

(flash-back)

_Kazuma smiled as he put out his cigarette listening to Shigure and Hatori banter back and forth. It wasn't every day that he could come to Shigure's house and visit, and it was nice to see everyone again…especially Kyo._

_He stood up and went inside to get himself a drink and smiled as he walked into the kitchen unnoticed, and listend tothe younger Somas loud bickering. _

_"OOOHHHH! KYOOO! I LOVVVEEE YOOOOUUUU!" Kagura all but screamed as Kyo tried to escape her deathly grasp. _

_"Damn'it! I don't need your stupid love, I don't need anyone's love! Now get the hell away from me!" Kyo shouted back. _

_"Aww, but Kyo…everyone needs to have some one who loves them." Momiji added. _

_"NOT ME!" _

_"But what about Kazuma Kyo, he loves you right?" Momiji pressed. _

_" Heh, that's not love-" Kazuma froze. "-that's guilt you idiot!" _

_Suddenly, everything became eerily silent, and no one said a word, that is until Yuki spoke up. _

_"Why I do believe the cat has reached a new level of stupidity, congratulations Kyo, even I didn't think you were this stupid." _

_"What? You don't believe me ya damn rat? Ask Shigure! Or better yet, ask master, he'll tell you. The only reason he took me in is cause he felt guilty cause his grandfather was the cat and all." Kyo argued. "he's trying to make up for his families wrongs against the cat…so you better be nice to me sissy boy cause you might feel guilty in the future and end up adopting the next cat." _

_"So you're admitting you'll be the one to die before me?" Yuki smirked _

_"Hey! That's not what I meant!" Kyo yelled, and their arguments picked up as before, as the young people forgot about their previous conversation. _

_But Kazuma felt Kyo's word burn into his heart. _

(end of flash-back)

I guess Kyo's words really hurt. I've always been a strong person, and for the most part, I don't really care what people think, but…whether he sees himself as my son or not, he is my son, and right now, I feel more afraid then I ever have before. I don't want to lose him. But if he loses his will to live, if he chooses to die…then there's nothing I can do to save him…and that, that is what scares me the most.

To know that the one person I care about most feels his life is no longer worth living, and there's nothing I can do.

* * *

**it's a bit short...sorry...and rather out of charecter (sweatdrop) once again sorry...any way ...HELPFUL reviews would be nice please and thank u!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey! ...sorry for all those people i worried...i really haven't forgotten this story...tho truth be told, i didn't really think any one was all to interested in it, so i wasn't in a great hurry to update it...well, it appears there are...so here i am...updating, sorry it took me so freakin long, i just hope this chapter of the story doesn't suck too bad ya kno? so i'm extremely sorry if it does...**_

**_once again...advice or ideas would be extremely nice...seriously...i want to kno what u want! other wise u mite get something incredibly random! so yeah...if u have some advice or ideas...message me...or leave it in a comment please! ...and once again, please no flames, i am still new at this_**

_**and yeah...i don't own fruits basket or it's charecters sadly enough**_

* * *

**_Kyo's POV (again)_**

That next week...was hell, or at least as close to it as I ever hope to be. As promised by Shigure I was kept under constant supervision wherever I was, and I mean WHEREVER I was. Not to mention, it was usually the damn rat watching me, which in the first place is creepy, and secondly, just plain annoying.

Tohru was constantly worrying over me, not that I should really blame her. But somehow she's got it in her dumb little head that it was all her fault. It makes me so mad, and at the same time I feel guilty cause I really don't want her to think that. If anything, she helps keep me here.

The damn yankee and psychic know about it too, or at least they know something's up. When I finally made it to school, (about 5 days after the so called 'incident') they'd look at me all weird, and even went as far as trying to be nice to me. So stupid. I don't need their sympathy, hell, I don't need any one's.

The worst part of the week though, was when master came. He didn't hardly speak to me, actually, he didn't even look at me. I know he's disappointed, and probably angry. Master rarely gets mad, so it's unnerving when he does. I really do know that master cares, but I also know the reason he'd taken me in, in the first place. You'd think that it would make me angry to know that he only took me in because of his guilt, but honestly? I needed someone so bad, that I didn't care the reason. I chose to ignore the reason, because I just wanted someone, even if they didn't really mean it, to care for me.

"Mr. Soma!"

"WHAT!?" I screamed jolting up in my seat.

"Do you or do you NOT, know the answer?" the teacher fumed, looking as if she were about to explode.

"No."

"Do you even know the question?"

I shrugged. "No, I guess not."

The teacher glared and looked ready to impale me with her pen, but she instead turned to the board and continued on with her lesson.

I shrugged once again and settled in my seat trying to get comfortable in the stupid chair. I mean, why are they so damn uncomfortable, you'd think some one would have enough sense to at least make sitting in the stupid desk all day more bearable.

I then returned to my brooding. The weekend was finally there, and although that didn't really mean much of anything, it did mean getting away from the pain-in-the-ass teachers.

When the class was finally over, the last class of the day I'd like mention, like everyone else I started to leave when the teacher pulled me aside

"Damn." I quietly cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong with you? You never seem to pay attention any more, you're grades are slipping, and over all, you just seem more…..irritable than usual." She questioned, looking both angry and concerned all at once.

"Are you not getting enough sleep, or something?"

"It's nothing ok? This class is just so dam- …so boring." I growled, trying not to lose my temper with her. A hard lesson in the past was never explode at a teacher, it'll turn out bad, seriously bad.

The teacher nodded but looked unconvinced. "See that this doesn't happen again Mr. Soma, I don't care how 'boring' you think my class may be, do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am." I replied leaving the room.

"Kyo!" I heard someone yell behind me, and cringed wondering what it could be now. "Look, whatever it is I didn't do it got it?" I yelled back.

"Didn't do what Kyo?" Tohru said, right next to me.

"Geez, ya gotta scare me like that!" I said, after jumping from surprise.

"I'm sorry Kyo!" she replied, "I called to you."

"…..don't be sorry." I muttered, "I thought you were the teacher is all, you didn't do anything."

"OH…ok Kyo." She said smiling once again, much to my relief, it really is stupid how she blames herself for everything, and yet…it's also really….cute, nice even in some ways.

"So what'd ya need?" I asked.

"Oh yes, that's right, Yuki is at a meeting right now and said I should walk home with you."

"Damn it I don't need a babysitter!" I yelled, losing it once again

"umm well, maybe Yuki wanted Kyo to walk me home?" she timidly asked. "I MEAN, NOT THAT YOU HAVE TO OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT, YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEEL OBLIGATED OR ANYTHING CAUSE I CAN WALK BY MYSELF-" Tohru spazzed.

"Fine just hurry up already, I'll take you home!" I said grabbing her hand and dragging her along with me.

It was nice holding her hand, always has been, guess it always will be. It's just….I dunno, comforting somehow. I mean, when I hold her hand, I feel like I'm protecting her, like, I can keep her safe, but at the same time, it feels like she's doing the same for me, protecting me. It's weird, I...I can't really describe it.

"Ummm….Kyo? …..we're going the wrong way." She said trying to get my attention

"I KNOW THAT DAMN IT!" I Screamed in reply.

* * *

**_sorry...tis a bit short...but so are the other chapters ya kno? any who once again, really sorry if this sucked ...yeah...anywho, i'll try to be more faithful in updating if people really want me to kk? and sorry to those who have waited patiently and all, you have my deepest apologies, and if i could give u cookies right now...i most definately would. c ya! n.n_**


	5. Chapter 5

**haha, well i finally have a new chapter...after...a very long time (sweatdrop) sorry, but you know how it goes, things come up and you get busy, and then you forget where you were going with the story in the first place, so yeah, sorry to anyone who's been waiting.**

* * *

Thing were finally getting back to normal…well, at least as normal as could be for a someone like me. Tohru still smiled and talked to me like nothing had happened, and Shigure had finally let me go in the kitchen without a supervisor to make sure I don't try to take any knives or something stupid like that, and Hatori had finally stopped his constant visits to make sure I was still well and sane.

Yeah, things were normal again. Well, not quite, not yet.

I sighed and continued my exercises. I hadn't been to the dojo in weeks. I hadn't seen master in weeks, and I didn't want to. I mean, what was I gonna say, _" I'm sorry I'm suicidal and tried to kill myself." _? Somehow, I don't see that going over so well.

I missed Kazuma, _I missed my dad. _I shook my head to clear my thoughts. No, Kazuma wasn't my dad, I wasn't good enough to be his son.

I also missed the workouts with him. I still ran, and did stuff on my own, but I hadn't sparred with anyone for weeks. Even Yuki wouldn't fight with me. Damn Prick. He was still acting weird too. Just the other day as he was passing me in the hall I finally spoke to him about it. I had yelled and called him a few names and told him if he was gonna be so pissed with me he might as well handle it like a man and fight me. He ignored me. Needless to say I was pissed as hell then. So like the idiot I usually am I ran after him and yelled at him some more, trying to provoke him into a fight.

I wanted to fight with him, even though I knew he'd beat me. I figured I deserved to have the crap beat out of me any way. I just…..wanted to be normal….for us I mean.

But then, it was so strange. Yuki looked back at me and I swear I thought for a moment he was gonna kill me. But in an instant his eyes changed, and he looked terribly sad and shook his head. After that he just walked off saying: "I'm too mad to fight with you right now, stupid cat, ask me again later." I was shocked….too shocked to follow or make a comeback.

That was two days ago; we haven't spoken or acknowledged each other since.

I continued punching the air trying to release the fury and confusion and sadness I felt. Somehow it wasn't quite satisfying. I had thought about attacking a few trees, but I figured I'd save my knuckles, at least for now.

All of a sudden my fist hit something solid and soft. I looked up. I had been so out of it I hadn't noticed that Haru was standing right in front of me. We stared at each other for a few moments, and then silently agreed to spar together.

Haru and I fought for hours, at least I think it was hours, I can't be sure, I just know it was a relief. Haru and I were about equal as far as fighting goes, so he made a good sparring partner. It was also kinda nice to fight without being angry. Most the fights I'd ever gotten into had been cause I was too mad to think straight. But right then, it was just like two friends sparring, though me and Haru were never exactly friends to begin with, but he had been my companion when we were younger, so I guess that counts for something.

After awhile longer Haru held up his hand. "Water break?" he panted. I nodded, I had just realized I was really thirsty too. 

Haru went inside to get a glass of water while a grabbed the water bottle I had brought out earlier. It was warm. I growled in defeat, but drank the warm water anyways to quench my thirst. All of a sudden I felt something cold and wet on the back of my neck. 

"You've been zoning out a lot lately ya'know?" Haru said as he handed me a cold water bottle and sat beside me. I nodded and gladly excepted the cold water. We sat there for awhile in comfortable silence. Well, it was comfortable at first, until I noticed that Haru had something to say, but was just waiting for a good time to mention it. 

"So?" I started laying back on the warm grass, "You have something to say?" 

Haru didn't look at me, and for awhile I wondered if he had heard me cause he didn't say anything at all. 

"Oy! you-" 

" I think you should go see him." he finally said. It creeped me out sometimes the way he could make his voice so void of emotion. 

"Who the hell you talkin about?" I snapped, I didn't have to ask though, I knew, he meant Kazuma. 

"He asks about you sometimes. I think...he's really worried about you." Haru continued, still not looking at me. 

"Yeah, well if he's so damned worried then why doesn't HE come see ME?" I knew that that was unfair, and that I had been the one to wrong Kazuma, so really it should be ME going to see HIM, but, I just couldn't admit that, I wouldn't take that blow to my pride, not in front of Haru anyways. 

"You're being childish." Haru snapped now turning to face me. He was getting angry with me, and that wasn't good, I could handle Haru being white, but he was a complete ass when he turned black. 

He took a deep breath and turned away. I gotta say I was impressed that he was trying to control his anger. It's something I rarely, but do occasionally do. 

"I'm just sayin,...I think you should go see him, and talk to him." Haru finished before standing up and walking back inside. 

I was alone again. I used to enjoy being alone, but I found more and more that I was starting to hate it. When I was alone I had too much to think about. I needed people, no, I need to be around people, I needed distraction. But, even though I didn't want to be alone, I didn't want to go inside, I knew Haru and Momiji were over, and I could just picture how happy they all were inside spending time together, laughing together, and just talking. I couldn't ruin that; if I was to go in, it'd be like a dark cloud on a sunny day, it would just ruin it. 

So I walked. I didn't know where to, and I didn't really care. I didn't think, I just concentrated on putting one foot in front of another, I worked up to a jog. It was a miracle that I didn't run into anything, I was concentrating on my feet, my breathing, and my heartbeat, I didn't want to think about anything else. I couldn't think about anything else. Everything was too confusing right now, and when I'm confused, I get angry, because I feel stupid, and when I'm angry, well, I do stupid things. 

All of a sudden I couldn't run anymore, I felt incredibly tired, and a little bit dizzy. It was then that I noticed it had stared to rain. "Damn it." I cursed in a whisper. 

I leaned against a tree and looked around me. I was in the middle of nowhere. I swore again, and sat down. I couldn't stay out in this rain, I knew that, but I was too far away from the house to go back, actually I was closer to Aya's shop than I was to Shigure's house. But there was no way in hell I was going there. I tried to think of somewhere else. 

The dojo. Of course, that would be the only other place I could go right now, fate could be a very cruel enemy. The dojo was a little bit farther than Aya's shop, but...I REALLY didn't want to go to Aya's. I weighed the pros and cons in my head for awhile, I could feel my thought process slowing down tremendously. Eventually, I even forget what I was debating. 

I was soaking wet, trying to figure out what I had forgotten, and I was falling asleep, when all of a sudden I heard a voice. 

"Kyo?"

* * *

**sorry, it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but i figured it would help inspire me to hurry up and write the next chapter...anyways, have a good day.**

**and please comment, if you've any ideas or anything seriously...and yeah once again, no flames pretty please**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok...it's finally updated...**

**special thanks to Super-Kyo...because had it not been for you...i would have forgotten that i had the next chapter almost finished, and basically just needed to add it...so thank! and i'm sorry that the chapter sucks, but if it makes you feel any better...this one's pretty much angst free.**

**like i was saying...it's kind of short, and rather sucks, i'm not entirely sure how it turned out cause i was fine when i started it...but i was really depressed by the end, b/c i'd just finished hana-kimi 20...and it made me sad!!!! so yeah, sorry if it seems really weird.**

**hope you enjoy it at least a little...reviews are awesome, critique's cool cause i already kno i suck, but please no flames! . thanks!**

* * *

"Kyo?"

I struggled to look up and see who it was, but decided it was too much work and muttered a quiet 'yo', instead. It didn't take long to figure out who it was.

"Why if it isn't lucky Kyo! Though, you don't seem to lucky stuck out here in the rain."

I hate Ayame…I think I hate him just a little bit more than I hate the damn rat.

"So what **are** you doing stuck out here in the rain, hmmm?" Aya questioned, kneeling down and tilting my chin up so I could look at him. It turned out to be such a wise decision, because the moment I was looking directly at him I sneezed, right in his face, and than transformed.

All in all I think Aya took my sneezing in his face very well; I can't say I remember much, but I don know that after his initial shock, he picked my clothes, and myself up, and carried us back to his horrid shop…where I awoke several hours later.

It was still raining when I woke up, though not as much, and not as hard, so it was easier to concentrate. At first I didn't really know where I was, but of course, it didn't take me too long to figure out. The thing that scared me most when I woke up was that I was naked, in a strange bed, which generally means something not so good.

"AYAME!" I screamed, only to be met by his assistant….his female assistant.

I pulled the sheets up around me and screamed every curse word I could think of telling her to get out and to get me Aya. She ran blushing from the room.

"Aww, I see lucky Kyo has awoken! And how are you feeling this dreary afternoon." He sang as he pranced through the door.

"Aya…..where…are my clothes." I muttered through clenched teeth.

"Where do you think kitten? They were dirty, they needed to be washed!" he said waving his arms dramatically in the air.

"What the hell am I gonna do till they're done!"

"Tch, Tch, Kyo, after all the trouble I took of saving you and providing loving care for both you and your drab clothes I really think you should be thanking me." Aya pouted.

"Fine! Thanks! NOW get me some clothes!!" I glared at him.

I could tell from the smile he gave me, that it might have been a mistake to demand clothes from him of all people, but it's not like I had much of a choice in the situation.

Aya came quickly with a box of clothes, and left again quickly before I could open it. I knew I was in trouble then. Much like I had foreseen, in the box was some weird, frilly, and probably sensual outfit of some kind waiting for me. It made me want to cry looking at it. It made me sick to realize it was for a guy, because it was a stupid frilly low cut top, and a very very short skirt. I mean, what kind of a guy would dress in this stuff…..never mind, stupid question, Aya would.

Needless to say….I wasn't going to wear it. I screamed for Aya for about five minutes, till my throat started hurting. Then I decided to get up and try to look for some half way decent clothes.

I pulled the sheet around my waist and started my long tiresome quest. I have to say, despite all, I had been pretty lucky that day, though I'd never admit that to any one in a million years. Aya had saved me, and the shop just so happened to be closed that day so I could continue my quest for clothes in peace.

I was on my fifth aisle of clothing when I heard the shop door open. Not wanting some perv wandering the store while I searched for clothes, I called out and told them that the shop was closed, and pulled down another box to examine the contents. It was a maid uniform…you know the kind, the kinky ' I'm going to seduce you' kind of uniform.

I suddenly heard soft laughter coming from the front of the aisle. I looked up and felt all the blood rush to my face. "You know,….it's not what it looks like, master, I swear." Yeah, it was Kazuma, just standing there laughing at me. My face continued to grow more red as I tried to explain the situation. It wasn't bad enough that we hadn't seen or talked to each other in a couple of weeks, but now when we did meet up, I was half naked with a sheet wrapped around me hold a kinky maid outfit.

The more I tried to explain, the harder he seemed to laugh. I finally shut up and let him laugh at me. It took about a minute for him to finish laughing and keep and amused grin on his face.

"You finished?" I complained.

Kazuma nodded and tried not to smile. "Yes, I'm sorry." He coughed as he tried not to start laughing again.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" he asked, the smile gone from his face, and his voice serious. "You don't come to the dojo any more."

I racked my brain for an excuse. "Uh…yeah," I replied scratching my head. "ERR….I've been….buys, you know, with school and all."

He nodded, though we both knew I was lying. "I see. So Aya called. He said he found you caught out in the rain?" he asked rather obviously changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I was jogging….and just, got caught in it I guess. I replied, thankful for a change of subject.

There was a long awkward silence.

"Well, I was just checking to make sure you were ok. I guess-"

"Master?" I chocked, I had decided I would apologize, but the words didn't seem to be coming.

"Yes Kyo?"

"Uh…umm…."I tried, but still no words came. "Could you maybe…errr…find me some clothes?" I asked sheepishly, and after a second of thought added, "and then, maybe…we could go back….to the dojo, together?" I asked hoping he would see that I was trying to make amends to him. I know it wasn't really an apology, but it seemed to be the best I could do.

Thankfully Kazuma seemed to get it. "Yes, I'll get you some clothes, though I better make a trip to Shigure's for that…I don't think you'll find much here that you'd be willing to wear." He replied smiling as he turned to head for the door.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**i have to be honest...i really wanted to put kyo in drag...but honestly...it just wouldn't happen...and the more i tried to redeem the idea, the more ridiculous it seemed...so yeah.**


End file.
